


Life's little moments

by KaraKeresu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Kisses, Soulmates, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, purring when drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraKeresu/pseuds/KaraKeresu
Summary: Prompts for the 30 day writing challenge, tag and rating are subject to change or be added as I continue my way through this month!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	1. Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Crux: In which the scions finally get to see their quiet warrior of light happy at the expanse of a few nauseating moments between her and her mate.

They’d all noticed it since coming back to their own bodies on the source. It wasn’t just them either, Krile, Tataru, and the rest of the scions could see it as well. Where once was a solemn look upon her face day in and day out. Now she smiled openly so cheerful and love filled it would have made them nauseous if they weren’t so damn happy she was finally happy. They watched while still bedridden, their newest recruit and the quieter warrior of light who was currently fussing over the later like a mother hen.

They all shared a look of bewilderment when she sat down beside him to spoon feed him whatever R’atoh had made for everyone to eat tonight. On one hand the Allagan prince was seemingly flustered if the redness of his face was anything to go by. On the other hand he seemed pretty pleased with the attention an obvious thing with how fast his ears were wiggling with each spoonful of food fed to him. 

“Ugh can’t they both just get a room alone to do that?” Alisaie groaned loud enough for the other occupants to hear. Loud enough for the two she was complaining about to hear but all she got in answer was a twitch of a tricolor tail. 

Alphianud sighed into his open book at his sisters lack of tact, “Dear sister let them bask in their happiness, it has only been a day since we all awakened. Let them be a little nauseating.” 

Alisaie huffed crossing her arms to pout off to the side, “What I would give to have a little nauseating time of my own with...” She trailed off, 

“Oh? And who might that be dear sister? It couldn’t possibly be R’at-” Alphianud was met with the force of Alisaie body slamming into him with a loud grunt. As Alisaie was busy attempting to shut her brother up, the rest of the scions collectively chuckled at the younger ones vigor.

Y’shtola watched with unseeing eyes the two other occupants in the room. Both ignored everyone else in the room in favor of each other, lost in their own little world. By now their warrior had just finished feeding the new recruit and was setting the bowl on the nightstand. They all watched while the man known as G’raha Tia pulled their warrior of light Lakshai Rhini into his arms on the bed.

Falling onto his back he tightened his hold on her and she in return quickly snuggled into his warm chest. A scene none of them would have ever thought to see alive, a scene that brought immense happiness. As the sound of soft purring filled the room it was Urianger that spoke this time in a soft voice so not to disturb the now sleeping mates.

“As thee can bid the crux of lady Rhini’s changeth in disposition is him.” A realization dawned upon them all, it was so profound that both twins stopped and looked at each other. Funny enough no one thought once that perhaps a person was the reason for her change. 

All eyes fell to the two sleeping mi’qotes, tails intertwined and their fingers laced together. They’d fallen asleep no sooner they were wrapped around each other despite the eyes in the room upon them. The one part of the entire scene that made everything they went through all worth it was the small adorable smile that graced Lakshai’s face.

They all exchange a smile of their own with each other with a single thought in their minds. They could suffer some nauseating tooth rotting moments like these if they could see their once mute and emotionless warrior of light smile like that everyday from here on out.


	2. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sway: In which G'raha realizes how easily his thoughts can be swayed by his inspiration and just how weak to alcohol she is as well.

The music coming from the bar was loud as was the people celebrating in and out of it. The families and adventures that called Revenant's Toll their home were alive with excitement. The archons of the scions of the seventh dawn had awoken and with them a new and extremely talented new recruit joined them. This along with the fact that the sources two warriors of lights were back and in good health despite being worn out was enough to make the town more rambunctious. 

It wasn’t uncommon for the town to be bustling due to its sheer population of adventures living or visiting there. Parties were frequent enough to cause no unusual attention, however this one was the biggest and loudest to date. Between the drinks, music, cheering, and well wishes all of the scions were well on their way to enjoying the night without sleep. Even though he was enjoying himself, he much preferred a quieter celebration though he was not one to ruin anyone's fun on account of his own preferences. 

Even being newly awakened in his old new body he was still processing things that most took for granted. Like touch, the feeling of someone else's warmth upon his body brought a sensation he forgot all about. It wasn’t as if as the Exarch he did not feel such things, but the crystal upon his body did naught but temper the sensation. Most sensations others took for granted he did not feel in its entirety, warmth for example, was muted, most times it felt lukewarm. 

What he also forgot about which at this very moment was becoming a problem was the feeling of heat pooling low in his stomach. It's something he hasn’t felt in years. Due to his connection with the tower like hunger or sleep anything his body once craved was gone, that included the need for...sex lack of a better word. That didn’t mean he didn’t...it was hard to deny his warrior of such needs when she looked so good begging for it. 

He knew he would face this issue eventually when he rested enough to be up and about but he did not think it would be now. It had started out innocent enough, he had a few drinks to liven him up or at least that's what Krile had said earlier on. He was sitting at one of the further back tables from the partying crowd, what started out as innoccently watching his warrior enjoying herself and occasionally dancing with one of her fellow scions turned into something decidedly less chaste. 

Now he was sitting like his ass was on fire on the edge of his seat, watching with hooded eyes the scene before him. He has seen her dance on multiple occasions while he was the Crystal Exarch, them fighting together in Holminster Switch was the first time he got a front row look at her new skills. She danced differently then Lyna he had surmised at that time, though their training was most likely similar. It was the way not only her body moved but her role on the battlefield that he noticed the difference. 

Lyna being the guards captain was used to leading the fray, she was the first to fight and the last to leave. Her fighting style reflected this in that she hardly paid mind to support preferring to be frontal attacking. Lakshai was different, her dancing was more supportive but no less powerful then Lynas. Obviously she was more powerful then Lyna due to the blessing some would garner but he knew it was because she trained heavily to ensure she stayed as strong as she could be. 

Lakshai danced more beautifully than his granddaughter, she danced to empower, to heal, to shield, she danced to a music all her own and one he would sing joyfully for her. He got lost in his thoughts, thoughts of her, how easily she could sway his mind to thoughts he should leave behind closed doors for just him and her to enjoy. Of course such thoughts were invading his mind while he watched her dance for once alone. She somehow had gotten on top of the bar counter without anyone stopping her then again most if not everyone in the bar was utterly drunk. 

He decided at that moment to move from his spot at his table to one closer, preferably at the bar to get a better look at her very provocative dancing. He moved around the rowdy patrons, pushed past many of his newfound friends until he was just shy of being next to her. She looked down just as he looked up and he found himself getting lost in her eyes as he did the first time he saw her. She had a pretty blush to her usually pale cheeks signifying she had had a bit too much to drink. 

Her painted mauve lips stretched into a stunning smile, one fang peeking out while she twirled on the counter for him. Everything narrowed down to her, he could no longer hear the crowd cheering. All his senses were tuned to her as she dipped low from her twirl to meet him at eye level. 

“Hi.” She belted out joyfully, her voice was a tiny bit louder then normal, he felt a chuckle bubble up out of him. He leaned forward to touch his nose with hers watching as her eyes crossed looking at him. A toothy grin formed on his face just before he swooped in for a kiss. She hummed against his lips when he traced her lips with his tongue and demanded an entrance, she denied. A rumble in his chest he felt more than heard, hers rose up to meet it, he heard that one. 

A soft purr he reached up to card his fingers through her slightly tousled braided hair before clenching them tight. Angling his head he bite at her lips until she opens her mouth with a moan barely concealed between their lips. He forced himself away seconds later, a whimper of disappointment leaving her open lips. She was intoxicated that he knew immediately after tasting her tongue on his, he needed to stop before he did something he would regret.

Stepping a foot away, he wiped his mouth with his tongue savoring her taste but grimacing at the alcohol that spiked it. 

She lost her balance quickly following after him when he stepped away from her, her eyes widened when she felt open air. She scrambled to find something to latch onto before she hit the floor. He saw her eyes close in preparation to hit the cold floor, the patrons having once paid her copious amount of attention ignored her now since she stopped being their eye candy. Even though he was only a foot away from her, it seemed she had forgotten he was near enough to catch her. 

He moved with much the same quickness as he did when climbing Mount Gulg to save her from herself, ironically he was doing the same thing now. He caught her in his arms and she went limp, she wasn’t heavy by any chance so he effortlessly picked her up into his arms bridal style. A small ‘murrrph’ escaped her wide eyed flushed face, her ears flattened in embarrassment and arms drawn up to her chest with hands curled into little paws. He smirked down at her, ears twitching in joy at having caught her completely off guard. 

Her cattish nature was showing in full force it seemed most likely due to the liquor in her system. Heterochromatic eyes blinked up at him half mast, she attempted a look of smoldering but it came out more tired looking. G’raha knew in that moment the liquor was wearing off and she was begging to become tired as she always did. Something he came to learn shortly after saving the world of the first. He felt her arms wrap around his neck loosley while a soft brush of a nose tickled his chin. 

“Rrraha I thinksss it time for bed.” Her softening voice drawing out in purrs as she settled deeper into his arms. Rubbing her left ear against his chest, she yawned loudly, her still curled hands behind his head uncurled to fiddled with his braid. Her tail hung loosely under her, swishing softly before a hard flick from it had most of it in her lap. 

His feet moved before he registered where exactly he was going, he nodded to the wandering minstrel that sat besides the door to the Rising Stones. The man was kind enough to open the door for him and close it shortly after the two made it past the threshold. Taking care of the bundle of contended miqo’te in his arms he passed by a few of the scions. He ignored the snickers that followed him, huffing in slight irritation as he went. 

He wouldn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed about carrying his conked out lover to his room, he wasn’t about to leave her at her parents. Honestly anywhere he could have left her would be too far from him, and he wasn’t afraid to admit he selfishly wanted her near him. If not for him then for her. Her nightmares still ever present, would only rarely come to haunt her if he wasn’t holding her. By the time the snickers and the sounds of the party faded away he had reached his room furthest down the hall. 

Opening the door was another problem in of itself, but yet he somehow managed and once he shut the door he sighed aloud. His room was smaller than he had been used to thanks to the tower's quite spacious rooms. Nonetheless he did not mind, even if the bed was only just big enough for his body alone. If he was being honest with himself he absolutely loved that the bed was that way. Laying his warrior on the bed, he quickly shuffled through his tiny chesser drawers for her nightgown and shorts. He wouldn’t leave her to sleep in uncomfortable clothing, so he undressed her as quick and soft as possible so as not to wake her. Once he undressed her, he shucked his own clothes off. It was only then did he feel himself start to sway a little, it would seem the realm of the sleeping was calling him.

Stumbling his way to the bed, he fell onto it and then almost off of it again. He had only the edge to sleep on since he laid her in the middle. Sighing once again he fixed his position on the bed as best he could, closing his eyes to try and sleep. Minutes ticked by, the sounds of his chronometer becoming bothersome. Then the sound of a faint chuckle, followed by rustling sheets. Blood red eyes opened to meet sky blue and lilac, she wore a sleepy grin as she scooted herself to her edge of the bed. 

He in return scooted himself to the middle, groaning at the feel of her warmth underneath his now tired body. Stretching out he opened his arms and found seconds after them full of a satisfied sleepy kitten. She leaned up to kiss him goodnight, a kiss he returned happily tails thumping behind them. One thump, two thumps, silence as both drifted off in each other's arms not for the first time nor the last; for years to come if they both had anything to say about it. 


End file.
